videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Vanessa
The Legend of Vanessa is a platforming and action game made by In-Verse, is the seventh game and the last in the mainstay series until the recently confirmed 10th anniversary game: The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon. It's the next game in The Adventures of Vanessa series after The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent. Following Advent, there are huge stages, Alter and Super Alter forms, and many secrets to unveil. But also new skills and unique settings that can affect a stage, you have the full control of the scenes. Plot and Gameplay 2012. The wind blows high as how loses it's calmness for intense moments. Vanessa feels that the world is under threat again, but now, Windy, a queen who's angered of how she was treated in the past, seeks vengeance, the United Federation contacted Vanessa and her team (Lenka, Chip, Decade) to defeat Windy, however, another woman who resembles her, Kali Chrome, decides to help her under her own feet, and joining both, there's Astral, a man who is named "The Knight from the Stars" who will aid the two. This time, the game will be played in a pretty different manner, instead of just defeating enemies, also you can use your Alter modes whenever you want, unless if the energy bar is almost empty. The setting is full 3D, with scenarios, models and many attacks are shown in a artistic style. There's also an Avatar that you can customize in Multiplayer mode, in which you are about to do side missions. Characters Playable * Vanessa Luxaloss: The Main and titular heroine, and mascot of the series. Hired by the United Nation Guardians to the Wind Kingdom. * Kali Chrome: A warrior from the Void itself. She resembles Vanessa a lot, but her personality is far more "edgier" than the latter, and her attacks are far more offensive than Vanessa's, resembling her old self pre-4. * Astral: The Knight of the Stars. A mysterious man who can turn into a dragon, he has a personality of a stone and competent, but still in the good side and, he attacks with his sword. * Emily Fontaine (Unlockable) * Jaden Luxaloss (Unlockable) * Mark O'Bryne (Unlockable) * Jenny Thorndyke (Multiplayer Only) * Sylvia Thorndyke (Multplayer Only) * Sarah Nelson (Multiplayer Only) * Elise Luxaloss (Multiplayer Only) * Alaitz Friedman (Multiplayer Only) * Rainel Schulz (Multiplayer Only) * Vitenka Itzala (Multiplayer Only) * Collin Hartz (Multiplayer Only) * Jackie Frost (Multiplayer Only) * Heat Kiesler (Multiplayer Only) * Avatar (Multiplayer Mode Only) NPC/Bosses * Lenka Illargia: A Fairy companion who's good pals with Vanessa, Éolien and Chip. * Chip: Chip is a childish talking flying dog companion of Vanessa and friends. * Éolien: Vanessa's Ancestor and Goddess of Wind and Freedom, she also is known as Decade. * Rina: A young girl who likes to paint a lot, her good paintings always become to life, she's a friendly and young girl who wants to be famous, however, Windy uses her bad paintings. * Ramsés: Ramsés is a janitor who works as a part-time trucker in the Magical World, but after one of Windy's servants turned him into a Stone monster. * Noah Schneider: is a young man who's a prince of another nation, a friend of Jaden, Mark and Vanessa, however, he's indirectly involved as one of Windy's Heaven Kings as the White Tiger. * Isolde: Isolde is a woman who can control ice, making her an Ice Maiden, however, she's very cold and ruthless when she wants to be, apparently for loneliness, she's not on Windy's side. * Kevin: A guard of the real queen of the Wind World, and an Ally of Astral, his real name is unknown but Vanessa calls him Kevin out of finding a name. * Maura Kane: The daughter of the President Kane, she's a friend of Emily Fontaine and admires her, she didn't know Vanessa except that she was the second crown princess of Aslada. * Elle Martine: Elle is a member of Windy's Shitennou as the Vermilion Bird, she's a fiery young woman, she considers herself as the best guard of all the four warriors. * Xelo: Xelo is a young man who's a Shitennou as the Azure Dragon, he's very serious and is the most mature, he's the one who is normal due to most likely His connection with Astral. * Mel: The Black Tortoise that can turn into a human, her personality is non existent, she doesn't talk during her battle, then when she talks, she says: "Too unfortunate". * Rey: Is a young boy who has a lot of wisdom about other legends as well, he knows Vanessa's adventure as well, and he claims that Vanessa is the true Wind Queen and not Windy. * Queen Windy: Queen Windy is the evil queen who took the kingdom of the Wind to her hands, physically resembles Vanessa and Kali, but many years older. Trivia * This is the first game that includes customization, albeit only in Multiplayer mode. * This is the first game to be rated by the ESRB as T, albeit Advent was anticipated to have a T rating as well due to being a far darker game in storyline, in spite of this, PEGI rated said game as 12. * This is the first game in where all the cast was changed, but also extended the playable characters albeit in Multiplayer mode. Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games